Mokushiroku
Mokushiroku Name: Mokushiroku Birth Name: Shang Tsao Aliases: Asar, Tiberius Maximus, Vigor, Sadon, Hilag, Dragos, Captain Simon Darkblood, Hamilton Slade, Henri Ducard, M, Vagabond Titles: Dark Lord, King of Meikai, Head of the Historical Society, Supreme Chancellor of The State Party Occupation: Would-be conqueror, businessman, government administrator, Human trafficker Affiliations: Bount Order, Meikai, KORE International, State Party, Karakura Government Height: Varies/ True Form 6'4 Race: Bount Power Type: Metaphysical Reiatsu Color: Red Date of Birth: 1050 B.C Place of Birth: Yin, Henan Province, China Apparent Age: Varies/ True Form Mid 30's True Age: 3061 Hair Color: Varies/ True Form, Formerly Black now None Eye Color: Varies/ True Form, Formerly Black now Red Skin Color: Varies/ True Form, Pale Biography Far East During the era of the Shang Dynasty in China the man who would grow into Mokushiroku was born in the year 1050 b.c in the capitol of Yin and given the name of Shang Tsao. He was the son of a minor relative to the Emperor and one of his concubines who became his wife. When he was 4 years old the Shang era came to a bloody end after a major defeat at the hands of the Zhou. The corrupt nature of the reigning Emperor caused most of his army to change sides and join the Zhou party. Upon hearing this the Emperor Shang gathered all his treasures around himself in the Palace, and then set fire to his palace and committed suicide. After Shang's collapse, Zhou's rulers forcibly relocated any and all Shang supporters and scattered them throughout Zhou territory. Those related to the former royal family however were for the most part put to death. Some surviving members of the Shang royal family were able to escape this fate by quietly leaving the territory. A select few including young Tsao and his parents moved across the sea to the young island of Japan known to them as Wa. At this time there was little unity in the land as it was formed from more than one hundred clans who were at constant war having small skirmishes for control of more territory. While most of the mainland Chinese considered the native Japanese crude barbarians at the time they had little choice but to adjust to their new surroundings and simple village life. As a youth Tsao was generally a shy and quiet child, some in the village thought he had some sort of mental ailment as he would often be seen talking to imaginary people. His mother would often defend him to the others and say there was nothing wrong with a child having an imaginary friend. As his mother defended him his father scorned him for his behavior and would comment on how he was embarrassed by his son. Even physically beating him on several occasions to try to break his behavior. The people of the village began to grow more concerned with his behavior as he started to claim that monsters were attacking and killing people in the village. Soon rumors started to spread that the young boy was possessed by evil spirits and may need to be removed from the village if not killed. This put him in danger but that danger was surpassed by another as a few days later the village was attacked and burned to the ground by an invading clan known as the Shin. Most of the men of the village were killed including Tsaos father. His mother and the rest of the women were sold into slavery and the youth were taken in and "adopted" by the clan to help replenish the ranks as they could be more easily conditioned to serve loyally. He was taken under the wing of the Warlord King of the Shin, Kana, as he instilled the belief in the captured youth that he was his new father. Over the next dozen years Tsao was trained in physical combat including swordplay, archery and became skilled in horseriding as the youth competed to gain favor with their Father. Now at the age of 20 and a physically adept man with a good background in combat training, Tsao was appointed to the calvary. At that time, a man living in Kaga named Yasuo was famed for his ability to evaluate one's potentials and talents. Tsao paid him a visit in hopes of receiving an evaluation that would help him politically. At first, Yasuo refused to make a statement however, under Tsao's persistent questioning, he finally said, "sinister foe in peaceful times, great hero in chaotic times". Tsao laughs then states "then there will be no peace" and leaves. True to form he rises quickly through the ranks during times of war and aggression as he commands more and more of his own soldiers. Far from the shy young boy he used to be Tsao is now a hardened soldier. In an attempt to please his 'father' he becomes known for his ruthlessness and savage attacks which would decimate not only the opposing forces but the civilians as well usually leaving no survivors behind. His ferocity and strategic ability endeared him to his soldiers who vowed to follow him till the end of his life. He begins to be known by the moniker 'Mokushiroku' as his arrival would signal the end of any living person in the area. After a while he took this name as his own to increase his legend all in hopes of pleasing Kana. As he finally gained the favor of being his first "son" and next in line to be the Warlord King of the Shin, Kana gave him an amulet with twin dragons intertwined and as the two heads met it made the impression of a crown. While he had an uncanny ability to lure opponents into unwinable situations even when he was outnumbered his luck finally ran out in a battle at Sagami River. Felled by an arrow as his army was decimated being flanked from behind Mokushiroku falls into the river presumably to his death. However he did not meet his end in fact as he floats a few miles down the river with several other bodies he finds himself washing up on shore. As he regains consciousness he sees several of these dead soldiers begin to rise but the bodies of course stay where they are. He thinks he is having a hallucination until they notice that he can see them, as they begin to move toward him he notices out of the corner of his eye several black robed individuals. They begin performing a ritual to send the souls off. After they were done sending the souls on to the Soul Society they turned their attention on him. The Shinigami noted that while he was obviously spiritually aware he didnt seem to give off any reiatsu signature. He was then identified as a Bount and they explained to him that they would take him someplace safe where he could be with people of his own kind and it was no longer safe for him to remain where he was. He agreed to go with them and was taken to growing community of Bounts hidden in a cave. Its during this time that he is educated on what the Soul Cycle is and how he and his kind fit in. A few of the other Bounts have already learned about feeding on souls and the power it grants. After he hears about these rumors he decides to sneak out with a few of the others and they begin to feed on souls secretly. Its during this time he is also educated on the Bounts ability to bind and summon a doll. He was given a book wrote by one of the Bounts who had mastered the art of Bount dolls. It was at this time that Central 46 decided to exterminate the Bount race. As the Shinigami initiated their attack and began killing them his years of battle testing and increased strength due to his feeding on souls granted him just enough power to make his escape from the slaughtering of his people at the hands of the Shinigami. He was not one for the outright battle over the Soul Cycle, instead he wanted to get far away from all of them. He travels far west in an attempt to disappear. Only feeding when absolutely necessary his goal was to lead as normal a life as possible. Knowing that too much attention drawn would lead the shinigami straight to him. In fact the only thing he had from that life that he kept with him was the book detailing the ways of summoning. He soon attached his doll to the amulet Kana gave him that resembled a crown bringing Konig to the world. Egypt In the year 967 b.c, Mokushiroku made his way to Egypt changing his name to Asar and began to settle with a large band of nomads finding love and marriage with a young girl. A few years later while he was a way with a few others hunting for food and provisions the nomads were attacked and for the most part all killed including his love. This drove him to despair and anguish and he ran out into the desert simply wondering aimlessly for countless decades. This moment sticks with him for the rest of his days and at the time was almost driven to the point of insanity. A Bedouin tribe found him and housed him for a while, teaching him more ways of survival and combat in the desert. He stayed with them for many years, until it was evident that he wasn't aging. After a few decades the tribe made its way to settling with the civilization. Over those last years he grew close to the tribe elder whom Asar had watched grow from a little boy to the group elder, he admits to Asar that he had believed him to be a savior foretold in ancient prophecies who is destined to overthrow the pharaoh. During that time he spent in ancient Egypt a pharaoh named Djer took him under his wing after hearing so many stories about his unusual charisma, strength and obvious "vitality". Asar soon learned that the Pharaoh had his nomad wife killed during a smiting of Sinai (the killing of all nomads). Angered at Djer, Asar buried him alive inside a sarcophagus deep within a tomb. He claimed Djer's throne and became Pharaoh of Egypt. This event sets off his thirst for conquest and domination. He uses his power to run the nation for many decades with an iron fist until he slowly begins to soften with the growing relationship he builds with a young girl named Nephri, the sister of one of his generals. However during this time he slowly begins to feel the hunger creep on him and it soon becomes insatiable. He secretly starts to kill and feed on the newly released souls he keeps his appearance but his eyes begin to change and his demeanor also. Asar then hears rumors of a legendary book containing powerful spells and knowledge. Encased in a multitude of boxes locked and the keys hidden throughout Egypt he is intrigued by these tales and decides he must have it. Tracking down every rumor of every possible key hidden throughout the country, he finally amasses all 6 keys and makes his way to the City of the Dead and the tomb of the legendary Prince Neferkaptah. He finds the hidden tomb and enters finding the sarcophagus and when he opens it he is made well aware of what the keys are for. He finds that the book is hidden inside a golden box, which is contained in a silver box inside a box of ivory and ebony encased in a sycamore box which is found in a bronze box contained in an iron box. Upon reading through the pages he is granted access to powerful spells and abilities unknown to most people. As he becomes more and more intoxicated by his blood lust and growing power he begins to drive the people into the ground. Spurred on more and more by his sadistic actions and rumors of erratic behavior like being seen talking in a strange language to things that weren't there or at least things they couldn't see, before long there is a revolt against him lead by a few of his Generals. Asar survives, and tries to rescue Nephri, but Asar is ultimately rejected by Nephri for his inhuman abilities, and she turns to her brother for protection in her panic. Heartbroken by this final rejection, Asar's bount abilities fully emerge in his enraged state, and he kills all but a few in the courtyard. Fifty years later, Asar revisits Nephri, now an elderly Egyptian Queen on her deathbed, and mocks the loss of her beauty and vitality, in contrast to his own unchanged appearance, despite the passage of time. He soon disappears for a time finding a safe place to stow away and "hide" not forgetting the lessons he has learned but wanting a fresh start in a "new world". He emerges a few centuries later and finds it is indeed a new world and begins to make his stake in it once more. Rome In 134 BC, now under the name of Tiberius Maximus, he was serving with the Roman Army at Numantia and his good services brought him to the attention of then leader Scipio Aemilianus. It would seem that even at this early stage in his Roman army career, Tiberius had ambitions for a political career in Rome. He ran for election as one of the twenty-four special military tribunes of the first four legions who were elected. Legend says that he was unknown by sight to the electors but was elected by all the tribes on the basis of his accomplishments. There was only one in his way as he attempted to move up to the status of Consul, another older general named Cassius. He was campaigning against his major rival Cassius's apparent lack of swift action against Jugurtha, a province that was having a uprising against Roman rule. Because of the repeated military losses over the next few years and the accusations that the Senate was open to flagrant bribery, it became easier for the "virtuous" new man who had worked with difficulty up the ladder of offices was elected as an alternative to the corrupt nobility. The Senate wary of his sudden rise to prominence, had a trick up its sleeve. In following with the laws on Consular provinces, which dictated that the Senate in a given year was to determine the Consular provinces for the next year before the elections, the Senate decided not to make the war against Jugurtha and to keep Cassius in Numidia delaying the election. Tiberius got around this through a ploy that had been used in years earlier. In that year there was a dispute as to who should command the war in Asia, and a tribune had passed a law authorizing an election to select the commander. A similar law was passed and Tiberius was voted the command by the People in this special election. Under these circumstances, Tiberius was triumphantly elected consul later that year, for 107 BC. Shortly after being elected as Consul, Tiberius, foreseeing Barbarian invasion, saw the dire need for an increase in troop numbers. Tiberius relaxed the recruitment policies by removing the necessity to own land, and allowed all Roman citizens entry, regardless of social class. The benefits to the army were numerous, with the unemployed masses enlisting for military service alongside the more fortunate citizens. Poorer citizens were drawn to life-long service, as they were rewarded with the prospect of settlement in conquered land. This also created a heavy roman influence in the population of newly subjugated lands, thus reducing the chance of revolt against the Republic. In addition, the growth of the army ensured his continued military success due to the high number of fresh soldiers available for each of his campaigns. From now on Rome's legions would largely consist of poor citizens, whose future after service could only be assured if their general could somehow bring about a land distribution on their behalf. Thus the soldiers had a very strong personal interest in supporting their general and ultimately Tiberius, against the Senate. It became quite obvious to the Senate that not only was he trying to create a Roman army that was completely loyal to him but he was doing every thing he could to slowly take away all of their power in the process. They came to the decision that he must be discredited and eliminated. Unknowingly he aids them in this attempt to bring him down as once again he is seen in private moments by some talking in a strange language to things that arent there. They take these stories and begin to spread rumors of his mental instability, referring to him as "Tiberius the Mad". This and a few untimely losses by his army begin a public swell of unrest at the ability of him to continue on as Consul. Obviously he was not going to go down without a fight he began to have his more loyal soldiers exterminate anyone that tried to openly oppose him some were even brought to him and killed in front of him and he would take this opportunity to feed on any newly freed plus soul. As his grip tightened on the people he began to demand things like a daily tribute to him from the public any that resisted were executed. These actions along with the growing tales of conquest by another general named Julius Caesar whom over time had the full support of the military now,caused the end for Tiberius in Rome as the Senate finally had enough of the peoples support to cause him to be exiled from the country. As he vowed to return and reclaim what was his the Senate had his caravan ambushed and he was able to fight his way to escape from the soldiers and disappeared into the woods. Defeated again he went into hiding in the north for a few centuries as he looked to the future for another chance at domination. France In the year 552, he shows up in what would one day be called France using the name Vigor. He soon be comes one of the most heralded soldiers in the army of the current Frankish King Theudebert, and over the years garners a position of leadership within the army and becomes one of the Kings most trusted confidants. He grows in stature to where he only has to answer to the King himself. This makes the Kings sons very nervous as they see the favor he is gaining with him. He tries to put them at ease and show his loyalty to the throne but they know there is more to him than it seems. Immediately after the death of the King in 561, he tried to take possession of the whole kingdom, seized the treasure amassed in the royal town of Berny and entered Paris. The King's sons, however, compelled him to divide the kingdom with them. This of course would not last and not long after his accession, however, he was at war with the eldest son Sigebert, with whom he would long remain in a state of war. Sigebert defeated him and marched to Paris, where he defeated and imprisoned Vigor's general, Lothar. The war flared in 567, at the death of the middle son Charibert who left all his land to Sigebert. Vigor immediately invaded Sigebert's new lands, but Sigbert defeated him. Vigor later allied with the youngest son Guntram against Sigebert, but Guntram betrayed him, changed sides and Vigor again lost the war. After loosing the majority of his men and his army broken he is again forced into the shadows of time. Jerusalem Still spending his days in France now going by the name Sadon, he came across a small skermish between a large group of raiders and a small band of Templar Knights lending his blade to help them take on the raiders they win in a bloody battle. He becomes fast friends with a few of the knights after which he took vows as a Templar. By 1133 he held the rank of seneschal of the Order. Sadon became a wealthy crusader and experienced military commander, as he garnered more favor and support in the order he slowly moved up the ranks to become the Preceptor. As Preceptor of the Templars in France from 1143, he was one of the highest dignitaries of the Order which gave him access to the most valuable secrets of the order and is a catalyst for his craving for artifacts. As soon as he was elected, he accompanied Louis VII of France on the Second Crusade, and was among those sent ahead to Constantinople before Louis' arrival there. Sadon's Templars stayed behind and helped defend Jerusalem against a Turkish raid in 1145. Things were not going well for the crusaders when he arrived in the Kingdom of Jerusalem. He immediately went to work refortifying the kingdom and establishing dominance in the area, and by 1149 held the rank of Marshal of the kingdom. His experience in the field would prove invaluable in a frontier state always in the grip of war. However, Sadon held out for better terms than mere riches, he wanted to be king. In Jerusalem though, Sadon was resented by the second generation of Jerusalem Christians who had grown up there since the First Crusade. These "natives" focused on the popular Montagu, count of Jaffa. Sadon saw Montagu as a rival, and it did not help matters when Montagu accused him of disloyalty. In 1154, in order to expose Montagu, Sadon accused him of infidelity with the Queen. Montagu rebelled in protest. Montagu secured himself to Jaffa, and allied himself with the Muslims of Ascalon. He was able to defeat the army set against him by Sadon, but this situation could not hold. The Pope interceded in the conflict, Sadon agreed to peace and Montagu was exiled from the kingdom for three years, However, an assassination attempt was made against Montagu. Sadon, or his supporters, were commonly believed responsible, though direct proof never surfaced. The scandal was all that was needed for the queen's party to take over the government in what amounted to a palace coup. As his chances of becoming the King of Jerusalem were dashed and the Muslims beginning to win more of the battles he slowly withdraws from the area yet keeps his ties to the Order. Time moves on and he finds ways to remain apart of the Order while hiding his true nature through the next generations with various aliases, yet knowing all of the secrets of the Order it was easy for him to constantly entrench himself with them. Once the Order was destroyed and most of the members famously killed in 1307 he takes the opportunity to help himself to a large part of the stored riches and most importantly the sacred artifacts in their possession. Persia The Akkaba were an offshoot of the Ismā'īlī sect of Shia Muslims. After a quarrel about the succession of leadership in the ruling Fatimide dynasty in Cairo around the year 1090, the losing Nizāriyya faction were driven from Egypt. Around 1220 they established a number of fortified settlements in Persia, present day Iran, Iraq, Syria and Lebanon under their new charismatic leader Hilag. The original place they started their elite group was in Persia and later traveled to other countries. Legends abound as to the tactics he used to induct warriors into what became both a religious and a political organization. One such story was that future assassins were subjected to rites very different from other cults, in which the subject was made to believe that he was in imminent danger of death. The twist was that they were "drugged" by him to simulate "dying", to later awaken in a garden flowing with wine and served a sumptuous feast by virgins. The supplicant was then convinced he was in Heaven and that the cult's leader, Hilag, was a representative of the divinity. Therefore, they must follow his directions exactly up to and including murder and self-sacrifice. All the while the very victims they are sent to kill are not only because they are his considered enemies but in secret he feeds on the newly freed plus souls. Things were slowly coming together for him but there was one thing he didnt count on happening at this time, The Mongols. The sect was decimated by the invading Mongols, their last stronghold being flattened by them in the year 1272. Again his quest for power and domination is halted and he removes himself from society and goes into hiding again to begin another "sleep cycle". This time deciding to stay hidden for even longer. When he emerges he moves back towards the west. Transylvania Traveling through the countryside of Transylvania, he meets the legendary Vlad the Impaler. Now known by the name Dragos he joins with his army. Impressed by Dragos' vast knowledge of the mindset and inner workings of the Ottoman Empire of course not knowing that this was because he had spent more than 50 years there, Vlad made him his adviser. In 1456, three years after the Ottomans had conquered Constantinople, they threatened Hungary by besieging Belgrade. Dragos began a concerted counter-attack in Serbia, while he himself moved into Serbia and relieved the army there, Vlad led his own part of the army into Wallachia and reconquered his native land. The two then went on campaign of violence and brutality against the Ottomans that lives on in infamy to this day. He became the King's trusted adviser and most highly-regarded soldier, and was put in charge of military operations against the Ottomans. Vlad recognized Dragos's merits by granting him estates in Eastern Transylvania. Later that year, in 1459, the Sultan sent envoys to Vlad to urge him to pay a delayed tribute. Vlad refused to pay the tribute, of 10,000 in gold to the Ottomans. To provoke the Sultan Mehmed, Vlad had the envoys killed, by nailing their turbans to their heads. Subsequently, the Ottomans attempted to remove him, and the Turks crossed the Danube and started to do their own recruiting, to which Vlad reacted by capturing the Turks and impaling them. In response to this, Sultan Mehmed raised an army of around 80,000 troops and in 1462 headed towards Wallachia. Mehmed was greeted by a forest of stakes on which Vlad had impaled 20,000 of the Ottoman army. Mehmed a man noted for his own psychological warfare tactics, returned to Constantinople after being sickened by the sight of 20,000 impaled corpses outside Vlad's capital with Vlad feasting in a forest of stakes and their grisly remains outside the capitol, while nearby Dragos cuts apart other victims. The warrior sultan turned command of the campaign against Vlad and Dragos over to subordinates and returned home to Constantinople, even though his army had outnumbered Vlad's three to one and was better equipped. Only commanding around 40,000 men, Vlad and Dragos were unable to stop the Ottomans from entering Wallachia and occupying the capital. The army scattered and barely escaping with his life Mokushiroku disappears once again and travels farther west than ever before. He soon hears rumors of a "New World". America In 1710, he quietly took passage on a ship and sailed across the ocean to see some of this "new world". Eventually finding himself in the Bahamas. He took to learning about new customs and more about ships and sailing then he ever had before after hearing the tales of some of the legendary pirates that sailed the seas making a fortune by taking what they wanted. This of course appealed to Mokushiroku who was now going by the name of Simon Darkblood. After a few months he joined a local pirate on his ship and fell in as one of the crew over time he began to stand out from the others as he took to the battles with unmatched zeal and courage. He began to gain more and more respect and support from the crew spurring him to lead a mutiny and take control of the ship casting out the Captain and taking command. He then renames the ship "The King's Ransom" and sets sail. Simon's initial cruise took him to the coast of Virginia near the entrance of the Chesapeake Bay, where he captured and plundered four vessels, and burned the ships to keep news of his crimes from getting out. He then sailed north to New York, taking two more ships, and picking up naval supplies. By 1717, Simon had returned to the Carolinas, where he attacked two more ships. He stripped one, but brought the other which was filled with cargo, to an inlet off North Carolina to use for repairing the Ransom. In late 1717, Simon set course for Nassau, which was then an infamous pirate den in the Bahamas. En route, he encountered, fought, and escaped from a Spanish Warship. The Ransom was badly damaged, Simon was seriously wounded, and half the crew of the ship was lost in the encounter. Landing at Nassau, Simon replaced his casualties and fixed the Ransom, increasing the ships fighting ability with more guns. He makes a few more successful attempts on ships in the area and begins to stash the gold in various places splitting the rest with his crew. However time catches up with him and all the rest as the various empires begin to crack down hard on the pirates. Not only that there are new means of sharing information now and his picture is spread all over the area. He finds himself surrounded by ships from the Spanish Armada and there is a bloody battle and he looses his ship and crew and barely escapes with his life this time. With his picture up everywhere he decides to quietly collect his various stashes of gold hidden and returns to Europe. He lays low again for a few decades and tries to begin again. England In Victorian London, 1859, Mokushiroku now going by the name Hamilton Slade, encounters Clayton Henry, a British scientist and enemy of the current Royal Family, and through him, learns the ways of the new scientific world and gets a feel for how it works. He soon figures out that Henry is a young plus soul with an interesting ability of creating toxins. Coercing Henry and members of his radical group into working for him, Mokushiroku plots the first steps in his quest for global conflict on an unprecedented scale. He uses his powers of influence, shares his vision of the future and commands him to create a plague to ravage the population and in the chaos give him a chance to take over the position of power in the British Empire and eventually the world. Close to slaying the British Royal Family, Mokushiroku is suddenly greatly weakened, It is apparent that Henry had betrayed Mokushiroku, seeing his vision of the future as madness, and had instead created a plague that attacked only Mokushiroku, forcing the ancient Bount into hiding and another time of sleep in one of his hibernation sanctuary. Mokushiroku fully restored now awakes in the "modern" world and has the strange feeling of being drawn "home". His reasons for this are unknown perhaps he feels like its time to put long unfinished business to rest. Only time will tell what the future holds for Mokushiroku in Japan. Powers and Abilities Mokushiroku is an ancient Bounto whom initially gained greater overall power based on the amount of souls Konig had at his command, giving him the ability to manafest his own spirit army, who further augmented himself by merging with the demon gems in his Dākuhōrudo. While this increased his power exponitially it inverted his natural bounto powers and gave him the ability to use the innate powers of any soul he has absorbed, should they have any, giving him near limitless potential. Some of these known abilities include Shapeshifting, Energy manipulation, Telepathy and Telekenisis. Soul Absorption: Bounts normally try to absorb a Human's soul after a person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living and doing so kills the Human. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. Empowerment: By taking the souls of living Humans, Bounts gain unique abilities. Spirit Particle Absorption: While not capable of manipulating spiritual energy like the Shinigami or Quincy can, Mokushiroku is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster, depending on how strong the concentration is. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of his kind, Mokushiroku is able to conceal his spiritual pressure, making stealth all the easier. Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man, able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted to those on the outside. Immense Spiritual Energy: '''This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. '''Immense Strength: Due to a mix of his bount nature and powers, Mokushiroku possesses a large degree of physical strength. Able to deflect or block most attacks with his bare hands, his raw physical strength is on par with the strongest of Captain class Shinigami and even Ancient Vasto Lordes. Powerful Sorcerer: Mokushiroku has vast magical abilities derived from his centuries of studying black magic and performing dark rituals. He can manipulate magical forces for a variety of effects, boosted by his natural power over spirits He can also summon demons, however due to the unpredictablity of Demons he rarely uses such powers. Astral Projection: Using the power of Chui, his entire body begins to glow in a blue light and that blue outline rises from his body forming a blue replica of his form allowing him to project himself instantly to others. While astrally projecting, his physical body falls unconscious while his astral body appears in a new location in a projected form. Shapeshifting: '''Through the infusion of Tamashi his natural bount power has become inverted empowering his body with the full strength of all the souls held by both he and Tamashi. Because of this he has become able to use the power of any soul he has at his disposal. With full power of the Legion now at his disposal he can use the power of Tamashi to take on the form or shape of any soul he has as part of the Legion. '''Clairvoyance: '''He has the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the influence of No jikan. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. The future is always in motion, however, and is thus subject to change. Growing more skilled in this technique due to becoming fully merged with the gem he is capable of detecting when allies are in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. '''Technopathy: '''Mokushiroku is able to manipulate and directly interface mentally with various technologies and computer data he has at his disposal. Manifested as a special form of psychic/telekinetic manipulation, a unique form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines and allows him to even assimilate technology into his body. He can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Can operate some technology just by touching or looking. A variation on his Electricity Manipulation, he can control specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Doll Name: Konig (King) Konig, like Mokushiroku had an aura of elitism to his attitude and followed Mokushiroku's orders in every thing he did being the only one he followed. Mokushiroku's one true confidant and trusted ally, sharing his vision for power and domination of the world. Konig would do anything in his power to aid Mokushiroku in his goals. He could however be a bit stubborn once he was summoned to a fight and would only fight if he felt like the person was worthy of his attention. He spent most of his time away from Mokushioku bending lost souls and powerful spirits to his will adding to The Legion. To face Konig in combat was to face an entire army of souls. Now fully merged with Mokushiroku, Konig has granted him the full scope of his abilities through the Legion. '''Powers Dark Lord of the Legion Innate: Dark Mind of the Legion While Mokushiroku already was one who possessed a strong unwavering mind his union with Chui, augmented by the influence of Tamashi, has unified the collective conscious of all the souls he has absorbed into a single mind giving him the accumulated knowledge of all of his Legion. This power now gives him supreme insight even when it comes to things he was previously unfamiliar with. Aided by the influence of Aki yōryō the increased power to his mental attributes includes the ability to perform telepathic and telekinetic feats. With it, he can lift objects according to his concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. The influence of Jibaku allows him to perform such feats similar to Pyrokinesis and even generate Lightning. Innate: Dark Soul of the Legion Mokushiroku has the virility and charisma of a great leader its this trait that allows him through Konig to convert lost souls or powerful spirits into followers by bending their will to his adding to his power. Tamashi acted much in the same manner and had a wealth of souls in its own right and now that the two are merged the amount of souls that empower Mokushiroku has been increased exponentially. Originally able to unleash a horde of his captured souls outwardly,through the infusion of Tamashi his natural bount power has become inverted empowering his body with the full strength of all the souls held by both he and Tamashi. Because of this he has become able to use the power of any soul he has at his disposal it also grants him near Immortal status in the fact that he no longer has a need for sustenance and does not suffer from fatigue as he has a limitless wealth of stamina. Innate- Dark Heart of the Legion After centuries of delving in dark rituals and magic his spiritual energy has become immersed in a dark force. Now amplified by Jibaku and his inverted power of the Legion, that force enables him to channel and unleash devastating and corruptive power. This dark energy creates an atmosphere conducive for death to his opponents as the malevolent energy works to negate life from the inside. Innate: Dark Power of the Legion Infused with the innate ability of Jibaku which had the ability to absorb energy manipulate it and empower its wielder with different effects, The unified and increased Legion that empowers him due to the influence of Tamashi has had its own strength increased to incredible levels as his body now works in a similar fashion and absorbs the ambient energy around him to increase his strength. He now has sufficient power to overwhelm most opponents. His skills have further been enhanced by the influence of No jikan as it allows him to move with increasing amounts of speed. The tandem effects give him increased speed that enables him to see the world in slow motion and absorb energy that he comes into contact with greatly enhancing his ability to defend himself. Active: Dark Spirit of the Legion Inwardly infused with the full power of the improved Legion augmented by Tamashi and Jibaku, his reiatsu has become monstrous and deadly in its own right. His reiatsu restricts his opponents from getting too much of an edge on him as it grows thick and heavy with spiritual pressure. He can now use this pressure to overwhelm most any attempts to restrict him. Active- Dark Field When pressed Moku can create a spherical deadly field of pure dark energy around himself that instantly withers away anyone unlucky enough to be caught within its radius. Its only purpose is to cause damage to an opponents health and vitality to weaken the body and spirit. With this he hopes to weaken the spirit and make it more suitable to being controlled and absorbed. Techniques Bounto: Paralyze Feed Vampirism Reaitsu Void Destroy Space-Time Void Disintegration of Being Bount Tracer Bitto, Basic Dollcraft, Rank 1-3 Predatory Senses: Rank 1 Elecroum Deus Sanguine Space Manipulation Golem Crafting Golem Crafting 1: Animate the Inanimate Golem Crafting 2: Flesh of my Flesh Golem Crafting 3: My Soul To Take Magic: ''' Offense: Rank 1- Karmic Blasts, Telekinetic Push Rank 2- Dark Firebolt, Dark Gaze, Dark Enhancement Rank 3- Dark Lightningbolt, Dark Rage Rank 4- Chain Lightning Rank 5- Defense: Rank 1- Gravity Field, Telekinetic Grab, Telekinetic Veil Rank 2- Telekinetic Block Rank 3- Dark Frost, Dark Repulsion Rank 4- Healing: Rank 1- Minor Time Field, Telepathic Pain Block Rank 2- Telekinetic Healing, Dark Healing Rank 3-Greater Dark Healing '''Zanjutsu: Rank 1- Vicioso Inciso, Concussion Blow, Ryoku-Suraisu Rank 2- Extractor de Carne, Juujika-Senshi Rank 3- Beso del Infierno, Crimson Rose Thorns, Reverse Grip Slash, Itami-Dageki Rank 4- Tokoyonokuni Suraisu no za Itami Gifuto Rank 5- Hakuda: Hakuda: Rank 1- Furasshu Kikku Rank 2- Rank 3- Rank 4- Rank 5- Equipment The Ikkibu Kashshaptu, a Sumerian elder priest was the one of the world's first practitioners of black magic. In worship of his deity Sarrat Irkalli, Queen of the Underworld he was the principal author of the Ikkibu, a large tome of scrolls. Being academic, Kashshaptu wrote all his collected knowledge of magic into the iron-bound scrolls that served as the first form of the Ikkibu. It remained intact as most of the elder priests were slain in a holy war between factions that saw the Sarrat Irkalli sect as heretical. One of the very young priests saved the Ikkibu from being buried and lost along with the temple. Escaping into the desert he kept the scrolls secretly hidden for years, however the supernatural nature of these scrolls would not allow it to be lost to time. After the Sumerian Age, Early Egyptians, came to possess the Ikkibu scrolls. Taking the original language and translating it to the local dialect an Egyptian priest bound the scrolls into book form for the first time. After witnessing some of the effects and powers gained from the book it was deemed evil and too dangerous to use. It was decided that it should be destroyed. The priests then tried to burn the book but the pages seemed resistant to the fire. Growing more and more afraid of it at this point they tore it up, separating the pages. It was then scattered all over the country. As the centuries pass by the stories become that of legend and most believe to be fantasy. A young, impressionable Egyptian prince, Neferkaptah, hears these tales and decides to use his power and influence to delve into these stories. After a few years of searching he actually finds one of the pages. Once his efforts are rewarded with this and he finds that there is truth to these legends nothing will stop him from collecting the rest of the pages. He spends the rest of his days searching for and collecting page after page but he only has about half the book back together before he finally dies. Not wanting the book to leave his possession even in death his final wishes call for the book to be sealed in several boxes, entombed with him and the key to unlock each box to be scattered about the country. As centuries pass the book the prince collected becomes a legend in its own right as no one knows that it was only half the book. Then the current Pharaoh of the land at that time, Asar, hears rumors of a legendary book containing powerful spells and knowledge. Entombed with an ancient prince and encased in a multitude of boxes locked and the keys hidden throughout Egypt he is intrigued by these tales and decides he must have it. Tracking down every rumor of every possible key hidden throughout the country, he finally amasses all 6 keys and makes his way to the City of the Dead and the tomb of the legendary Prince Neferkaptah. He finds the hidden tomb and enters finding the sarcophagus and when he opens it he is made well aware of what the keys are for. He finds that the book is hidden inside a golden box, which is contained in a silver box inside a box of ivory and ebony encased in a sycamore box which is found in a bronze box contained in an iron box. However whats lost to them all is the fact that the princes book was only half of the true Ikkibu. The power of the book tries to put it in a situation to always be put back together. As all of this happens the rest of the book somehow is being put back together, containing more dark and powerful magic these pages are able to take a more proactive stance on preservation. The usage of one of these pages of the Ikkibu would summon Lilit, a minion or manifestation of the Ikkibu, who would attempt to manipulate and corrupt the page's invoker into collecting more of the book. In the 11th century, a heretical French monk named Oriabiaus had finally reformed the other half of the Ikkibu. This monk was burnt at the stake, the Ikkibu with him. However still resistant to being destroyed, the Ikkibu remained intact, and was purchased by a trader, who was then murdered. By the 12th century, the Templar's came to possess this half of the Ikkibu. Feeling that the nature of the book seemed to be demonic they decided to hide it and keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Placing the book in one of the treasure stores it sat patiently for years until the fateful day which brought about the end of the Templars and just happened to be one of the storage places raided by Mokushiroku taking as much as he could for himself, finally bringing both halves back together unknown even to him at the time. Now having full access to the power of the Ikkibu and the powerful magic held within, it has granted him vast power over many dominions both living and dead. Lilit A manifestation of the ancient Ikkibu she is literally the books will. She serves as protector of the book itself but also as servant to the owner of the book and is completely devoted to Mokushiroku the one whom posesses the full book. She enjoys bringing death and misery to the mortal races. She serves as devoted servant, assistant and sometimes guide to the books owner. Mokushiroku's immortal status and natural power over spirits through Konigs abilities have tied her even closer to him. This effect goes beyond devotion and borders on love. However this occurrence is not always to Mokushiroku’s advantage, though, for a devoted Lilit can be prone to fits of extreme jealousy, especially when her master deals with those of the opposite sex. She is near him at all times, generally hiding in his shadow, and will make herself known in an instant if he calls for her or is in dire need of her help. In open combat, Lilit is far from helpless. Essentially made of Magic, She has the power to amplify the magic ability being used by her master in combat. She is surprisingly agile and she is able to summon her demon children to Earth's dimension and the more demons she "births" the more her strength increases which amplifies her ability to enhance her masters power. As long as she has her "children" out they are completely subservient to her and will willingly sacrifice themselves to protect her from harm. Since she is the manifestation of the will of the Ikkabu she in essence is immortal and unkillable as long as the book itself is not destroyed. This does not mean she is free from harm or untouchable. Her hold as a manifestation on this plane can be broken if she sustains enough physical damage. Dākuhōrudo Mokushiroku was never one who lacked confidence in his abilities but as time has moved on and he begins to take note of the challenges that are standing between him and his goals he begins to grow adgitated. He knew deep down he needed more strength if he was going to create the world he envisioned. Sensing his growing distress Lilit, the manifestation of the Ikkibu and loyal servant to him as the keeper of the book, comes to his side. As he explains the situation to her and tells her what is bothering him a slight grin appears across her face as she comforts him and begins to tell him a story that may help him reach his goals. "When i was young...Kashshaptu, my..creator.. was a great and powerful wizard as he dealt in some of the most dark and powerful magic in worship of his deity Sarrat Irkalli. However even the most powerful of wizards can deal in things that are beyond their knowledge or understanding. He began to summon not only spirits but began to deal with trying to control true demons of the underworld. As his own power grew he sought to unify the many separate groups of tribes in the area under his own. He looked to his ability to control spirits and as he assumed..Demons to bring his dream to life. As time went on he became more and more ambitious with the Demons he would summon to this world thinking he could always maintain control over them. This set off a chain of events which created the Nox Quinctus. A group of five Demons. While all minor demons in their home plane they decided that the could forge a new realm to rule here on earth away from the other more powerful Demons. However, they disagreed on which of them was most powerful. To settle the question they entered into the secret Wager of the Nox Quinctus. Each placed a small fraction of its magical might into a token, and then established a temple on Earth to house it. The first human to find and touch the artifact would gain the power and lose his will to the artifact's master, becoming an Calathus, a creature of focused magical might. When all five Calathus appeared, they would perform the Ceremony of the Nox Quinctus, the construction of a great magical engine to enslave the will of humanity. Then the Calathus would divide the world into fifths, and each would battle the others using his own powers and armies made of his enslaved fifth of the population until only one remained. However, there are things that even the most powerful of beings cant forsee..in this case a war broke out on the plane and many demons were killed..including the ones that made up the Nox Quinctus. After these events centuries passed without any of the totems being touched and all of the temples fell prey to the forces of nature. They were buried in earthquakes, flooded by the ocean or overgrown with vegetation. Now with the demons gone even when used they would never trigger the events that they were created to start on this plane." After he takes in the story he begins to contemplate what he has heard and asks her if she is able to help him track each of the totems down. Now reinvigorated at the prospects and with the help of Lilit he found each of the temples and the totems still held within and as they each still had the essence of those powerful demons within he was able to craft soul gems from each of them. He then had each gem fixed to his right gauntlet. One in each knuckle and the 5th on the back of the hand. He then names this reforged Gauntlet the Dākuhōrudo. Armor of the Ancients For centuries Mokushiroku has collected any and all relics of note that he could get his hands on, one way or another. He found that most legendary pieces that had gained mythic status had roots in a real object. However, unknown to most people these items and the people they were linked to had such ability because the items and the people were spiritually powered. As the knowledge of spiritual power, spiritual realm and the Soul Cycle were unknown to most people, especially in ancient times, those that were so inclined were viewed as gods or godlike. This was a fact that Mokushiroku came to realize as he began to collect such surviving items. He soon also came to the conclusion that by gathering enough of these items he could use them to his benefit in different ways other than mere collectibles and cultural status symbols. There were a few problems in his way however. Even though these artifacts had great power in the hands of someone able to make use of them and most survived to the current day hidden and buried lost to time over the globe, they were still man made and the passage of time had turned most of them much to delicate to be of practical use anymore and on top of that some of the artifacts simply didnt fit his body to be able to wear. This was a problem that was able to be addressed in a unique way once he became aware of one of his Kins special abilities. Giving her the task of reforging choice items into new wearable pieces he was able to bring one of his long standing dreams to reality. "The Armor of the Ancients" As the artifacts were reformed into a uniform suit of armor using the ability of Gräuel it has taken on the innate properties of his creations. The transformed armor is now a type of organic/non organic blend that is unlike anything natural or man made. Like a persons skin it is very malleable and form fitting. Capable of regenerating itself given enough time, it also bears the cold deadness and strength of metal. For those of a spiritual nature though, they could probably see another thing, it absorbs and eats outside reiatsu, giving it both physical and spiritual protection. Only true Seki Seki can surpass the quality of this material. Cloak of Sakkaku After spending some time reading the less known abilities and spells gained from the Ikkibu he comes across something of interest. The now lost art of creating "Soul Gems" from the essence of the spirit summoned. After a few unsuccessful attempts at doing so he finally masters the intricacies of the spell. The spirit used this time was called Sakkaku whom had the ability to cast powerful illusions over people. He then had the gem fixed to a setting and with the help of Grauel had it imbued to his cloak. Ambient Reiatsu Generator This small device is powered by a core of dense Thymanium, the size of ones eyeball perhaps, and this core is heavily infused with ambient reishi pulled from the environment during creation. The Thymanium core actively manipulates this reishi within in a form of spiritual fusion, and it does so in such perfect proportions that it will actually generate a field of human-seeming reiatsu around it. In this way, one can implant this generator in their chest, and so long as they don't overpower the field inadvertently, they will appear - for all intents and purposes - to have a human reiatsu, and their reiatsu signature will not tell any different from this.